


The Final Ship

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apocalypse, Desperate Sex, F/F, Porn Battle, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Alternia's last night, desperation transcends the quadrants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Ship

Battleship Condescension finally arrives on Alternia's green moon. The cityscape spreads before the Condesce, the first glimpse of home she's had in sweeps. Her helmsman is dead now, his carcass still tied up within her engines. It's been a long time. Her ship has crawled, and her body felt the lack of touch. Six-hundred twelve years have passed. The hunger has grown, and to the Condesce's dismay, when she arrives at last, there is neither the time nor a companion to sate it. It is only when the legendary demoness floats up from the roof of a moss-stone building to start the foretold showdown, that she dares hope for a resolution. Instead of reaching for the two-by-three, the Condesce sets aside destiny for a moment.

The Handmaid of the terrifying Lord English waits down below. Her life has been artificially endless, younger than the rest of her kind, she has still seen more of their history than any other, and today is to be the most important day of all those. The Condesce will arrive, the troll whose blood is as high as the Handmaid's is low. They'll clash; they'll fight; she'll lose, and finally she'll earn the right to die just as the Condesce earns her place in Lord English's service. The battle is necessary, but the Handmaid has waited these six-hundred twelve years for the ship's arrival and even longer for the warmth of another of her kind. She steps forward today to face her destiny. But first, she'll feed the hunger never indulged. 

Their frenzy is immediate. On the deck of the crimson starship, no time is wasted, burying sharp nails in thick waves of hair, and pulling down braids. Teeth bite down on lips. Dresses are virtually torn to shreds under the night sky. High and low blood reach around the spectrum in drops of brown, and as they descend upon each other. The Handmaid is emaciated from her life without rest, and the Condesce lowers the demon to her breast. Hands come in close, and nails tear at the sensitive skin of the Condesce's inner thighs. The fast breaks.

It's not love in a traditional sense, neither matespritship nor kismesis that fuels their mating. Yet, by the desperation of the two remaining trolls in a universe about to end, the final ship transcends the quadrants as, after sweeps and longer of isolation, their fluids mingle together on what will become their battleground in a scant few ticks and tocks.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII prompt: Homestuck, The Condense/The Handmaid, desperation, tearing


End file.
